


The House of Peepers: Julian

by SantaMalgastadora



Series: The House of the Three of Them [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, OR IS IT, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Ye olde good motif of "I came home and they were having sex"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMalgastadora/pseuds/SantaMalgastadora
Summary: They had an unwritten rule that they didn’t interrupt or join when two of them were making love.Later, Julian wrapped his arms around her slender waist and put his head on her shoulder, breathing her in. She smelled of herself, Asra and sex – an exquisite combination. It was more than enough to turn him on. And now, when she was on his lap, beautifully naked and still hot and flushed from before… He just couldn't wait to have his moment with her.





	The House of Peepers: Julian

In the late afternoon, Julian came back from the clinic to the shop, where he lived with [name] and Asra for some time now, and went straight upstairs. He was bored after a quiet day and he missed his lovers. He was never bored with them. He reached the top floor within seconds, effortlessly taking three steps at the time, and put his hand on the knob of the ajar door to their bedroom. And hesitated. He heard quiet gasps coming from inside. He hesitated a little longer but finally dared to peek.

They were in bed – [name] on her back, Asra on top of her, with her legs wrapped loosely around his hips. Her lovely porcelain skin contrasted beautifully with his caramel one. He was moving slowly, steadily inside her, the muscles of his shoulders and buttocks tensing and defining with each gentle push of his hips. They were kissing the same unhurried way. She was stroking his face and tousled, white hair, and moaning softly at the back of her throat.

They were making love. 

They had an unwritten rule that they didn’t interrupt or join when two of them were having such a moment. So, Julian went silently to the kitchen and boiled some water – for coffee for himself and tea for them when they're done.

Sometime later, they came to the kitchen, naked, holding hands and thirsty as Julian predicted.

[name] greeted him with a bright smile and ran towards him. "Julian, dear, I missed you!" She climbed on his lap and kissed him on the lips.

Asra sighed before he pecked his cheek. "The moment she sees you, I stop existing to her," he whined and went to pour them tea. 

"Oh, come on, it's not true!" she protested.

Julian wrapped his arms around her slender waist and put his head on her shoulder, breathing her in. She smelled of herself, Asra and sex – an exquisite combination. It was more than enough to turn him on. And now, when she was on his lap, beautifully naked and still hot and flushed from before… He just couldn't wait to have  _ his _ moment with her.

"It is, it is, darling," he said, and she gave him a look of utter betrayal. "What? You really do that. But, if it's any consolation, Asra, she does the same to me when she sees you," he noticed.

"See?" Asra said to her from above his cup.

She huffed. "Oh, you say it as if it was so easy to give attention to both of you all the time. You're so possessive." 

"You've no idea." Asra winked at her and finished his tea. "Alright, my darlings, I gotta go."

"What?" 

"Where?"

"Out," he said with a wink and disappeared behind the door. 

"You know I hate it when you say it," she complained. "I've heard it enough for the last few years."

He re-emerged from the bedroom dressed up and with his bag on his arm. "Yes, I know, sweetheart. Sorry." He kissed her, then Julian. "I'm going to see Muriel."

"Oh, like, as a guest? He'll be thrilled!" Julian joked.

"Tell him I say hi," [name] asked, lovingly wrapping her arms around Julian's neck.

"Yes, me too," he added cheerfully.

Asra snickered. "Sure,  _ this  _ will definitely thrill him. See you later."

And so, Julian and [name] were left alone. She was still hugging him, completely, deliciously naked, so warm and soft, and he knew he should wait before coming on to her.

He looked up at her with a smile. "So? How about more tea and a card game?"

***

[name] was doing the dishes after the tea later that evening. The game was excellent. She won four out of five rounds, Julian’s eyepatch and a pouch of dubloons (dear Julian still thought she didn't know those weren't accepted by any merchant in Vesuvia but she liked the smug face he made each time she 'won' them from him too much to tell him the truth). She was relaxed and happy, even though she suspected he let her win. And that was odd. She played to let him win, too...

Suddenly, Julian crept behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his front flush to her back. She smiled. She loved it when he did this.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

He purred, nuzzling her neck. He brushed her hair away from her shoulder and placed a warm, open-mouthed kiss under her ear, already giving her goosebumps. 

"I want you," he said tentatively, his breath hot against her skin.

"Mmm?" she hummed, enjoying his gentle caresses. He traced the tip of his tongue from her shoulder up her nape and nibbled on her ear, making her gasp. "And what is it you want from me, my sweet Julian?" 

He groaned and hugged her tighter. It was always difficult for him to vocalise his wishes, even after all this time together. "Your body," he moaned finally. His hands, like on their own, curled on her clothes covering her soft belly and the bottom of her breast. "Your beautiful, sweet, warm body." He swallowed hard, before he whispered hotly, so quietly and shily into her ear: " _ Please _ …?"

[name] closed her eyes and leaned back into his touch. He was so different from Asra. When he wanted her, Asra demanded, but Julian begged. And gods know that she loved both of it – Asra's orders and Julian's pleas. Paradoxically, both of it made her melt in their hands, and Asra knew it, but Julian not so much. It was incredible how oblivious he was to his own charm. He could bend her over the counter and have his way with her right here and now, and she would be thrilled, but he had no idea. 

She raised her hand to cradle the back of his head. "And what would you do with it?" 

"Love it," he answered without hesitation this time. "I want to touch you and kiss you everywhere. I want to make you feel amazing. I want to give you anything you want. Please, let me. Let me make love to you." 

She turned in his arms. She saw his eyes filled with lust and affection before he went straight for her lips. But she put a finger on his mouth and smiled wickedly. "Make love? And what's inspired you, dear? Oh, I  _ know _ . You saw us, you little peeper."

Julian's face and ears turned red. "I didn’t…! I… I just came back and wanted to… I didn’t know you were, um,  _ busy _ , and, and… The door was open anyway!"

She smirked at him. Teasing Julian was a delight. "But you saw us and you liked it, didn't you?" 

He gave her an unsure look. He couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing.

“Didn’t you, Julian?” she purred, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He relaxed a bit, seeing her playful smile. She started to undo his shirt, slowly, brushing her knuckles against his bared skin as she went down, making him blush all the way from his face to his neck and chest. He was already all hers.

"Of course I did,” he admitted. “You two are… just  _ gorgeous _ . I barely could take my eyes off of you."

"Why didn’t you join, then? You know you're always more than welcome." 

She undid his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. She stroked his neck and chest, and went lower, to his stomach. She slid a finger under the waistband of his trousers and stroked the soft, sensitive skin of his groin underneath it, moving so close to his hardening cock, but never quite touching it.

He sighed, letting her tease him, letting himself enjoy it. Oh, he loved it – to be teased, to be turned on more and more until he was a mess, and was ready to beg and do absolutely anything, to please her, or Asra, in any way, just to earn his release. But right now, without Asra to put him in his place, the strong, primitive urge to just pin her down and fuck her senseless started to hum restlessly in the back of his head. And he thought he might let it go this time. "Yes but I… um… I didn’t want to interrupt," he explained, his voice suddenly low and hoarse. "I mean, I saw you were making love. I didn't want to interrupt that. But…" He gave her a sultry look and pushed her a step back, pressing her to the edge of the counter with his body. She blushed prettily and her breathing sped up. "But, believe me, if you two were fucking, you would have my cock down your sweet, tight throat before the door would even close up after me. And even if I didn't come up with this, Asra would tell me to do it. And you know I'd obey."

[name] moaned on the image in her head and just took his face in her hands to pull him down and kiss him already. He returned it with fervour, tilting her head and kissing her deep and loud. He dove his hands under her skirt and stroked and groped the soft, firm flesh of her thighs and buttocks with delighted moans.

"I love your dirty mouth, doctor," she breathed between kisses. "Oh, I  _ will _ let you make love to me one day." 

Julian hesitated. "One day…?"

"Mhm. Because now, I'd just rather we fuck each other raw."

He groaned and groped her thigh almost painfully, pressing her body to his. "Can't say no to this." He hoisted her as if she weighted nothing and took her to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her a split second later, between her beautiful thighs spread invitingly for him.

He loved the feeling of having her small body underneath him and her legs wrapped around his hips. Or on top of him, with her groin – soft, wet and open, pressed to his hard, thick cock. And of kissing her as much as he wanted, of touching, holding and taking her anyhow he, or she, wanted. Because as much as he loved and desired both [name] and Asra, he felt a tiny bit insecure in their arrangement. It was difficult not to with such a strong personality like Asra's. That’s why he was always looking forward to having [name] just for himself, when he could focus only on her and she only on him. Sure, he could be wrong. He could be just selfish. But nothing compared to the feeling of having her sweet body, her hands and lips just for him, with no one to share her with.

And Julian was absolutely sure Asra thought and felt exactly the same when he was alone with [name], because it was impossible  _ not _ to. She was just wonderful. And, he hoped shily, when he was with him, he felt like this, too.

They kissed sloppily, hungrily, never having enough. [name] didn’t think she ever would. Julian was so devoted to her it was unbelievable. He would jump out the window if she told him to, and she loved him for this with all her heart and soul. She could feel his absolute love and loyalty in every look, tiniest touch and kiss. And now, he was kissing her as if she was the most amazing creature in the world. And she kissed him back the same way. 

He sat up suddenly and pulled her on his lap to undo the buttons on the back of her dress. "I need you out of this," he panted. 

She brought his mouth for another heated kiss, though. "You two are insatiable," she breathed. "That’s why I like to have both of you at the same time – two birds with one stone, so to speak."

"Oh yes," Julian moaned into her mouth, and [name] smiled against his lips. He flipped the last button open and pulled the dress off over her head, before he occupied himself with kissing wetly every inch of her neck and throat. 

"Why, do you like to have both of us, too?" she mused.

"Oh god, yes. You know I love it. I love both of you."

"So… would you like Asra to be here now?"

"Hell no."

She laughed, making Julian's self-control crumble. He growled and his teeth sank in her neck. He didn't want to talk about Asra. It was  _ his _ time with her. She was  _ his _ now, and he was going to make her forget about everything and everybody else.

[name]'s breath hitched, and she rolled her hips to get some friction on her clit. "Oh, you're always so gentle and chivalrous," she moaned. "but in fact, you’re possessive, greedy and selfish just like Asra, aren't you?" 

"Anything for you, darling." He smirked. "Do you want me to be selfish?" 

She looked at him for a second, at the hot blush on his cheeks and neck, and into his eyes darkened with lust and impatience. She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. "Be whatever you want." 

And Julian wanted to be selfish. 

He gripped the hair on the back of her head and pulled her into a hard kiss. With the other one, he undid his trousers and pumped his cock a few times, humming with satisfaction. "Will you take it now?"

She nodded frantically and positioned herself over his cock, before she sank on it slowly. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Oh, he was big, and she wasn't really prepared, except for being naturally wet and slightly loose. It even hurt a bit but she wanted him so badly that she didn't stop. She had learned to find pleasure in this bittersweet sensation of being forced open and filled to the limit.

Julian gasped and stroked her sides. "Oh god… You're so tight. Will you take it all inside you? For me? Please?" 

She nodded again, struggling to relax. When she finally sat fully on his lap, she groaned and pressed her forehead to his. She was so full of him.

"Oh [name]," he gasped. "You're so  _ tight. _ You're amazing." He gripped her hips and pressed them down on him, making her arch her back and scream. "Ohh, I just love it when you're so loud for me."

"And I love it when you're selfish."

"Oh, do you?" He pushed her on her back and lied on top of her, pressing her down with all his upper body, to leave his hips free to move. And he moved them fast.

[name] cried out and panted with each hard, unyielding thrust of his thick cock inside her too narrow channel. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to, not with all Julian's weight on her. So she spread her thighs obediently and just did her best to accept his way. And wasn't it deliciously, exquisitely,  _ painfully  _ pleasant to be pried open and ravished. She could never get enough of the feeling. Especially when it was Julian,  _ just  _ Julian, without the boundaries of Asra's commands. Yes, they loved their games of dominance and submission, but  _ this  _ was a rare treat – to have Julian take her with all his strength and will, and claim her, own her, and use her to satisfy his need to dominate and make her enjoy it.

Though, Julian was never absolutely sure if it was alright to want it or if she wanted him to do it to her. He always, and tonight too, struggled to be careful, gentle and slow; to give her room and time, but then, he saw the hunger in her eyes, felt the tension in her muscles and hot, dripping wetness between her open legs, and just couldn't stop himself anymore. He then heard her scream and whimper uncontrollably underneath him, and moan his name with a tortured voice, and it was enough for him to lose the rests of his self-control and touch with reality. His world narrowed to [name] – her taste on his tongue, her scent, her hot, smooth skin pressed flush to his front, her nails digging into his back, stinging and scratching, and her strong thighs gripping his waist. And her cunt. Her velvety, wet channel, tight and contracting frantically around his cock, enveloping it with heat, firmly, thoroughly; massaging the thick shaft and big, sensitive head with each pull and push. And the realisation that she wasn't prepared, didn't ask for it and just took all of him willingly, eagerly, to feel him stretch and fill her up, made him tremble with incredible arousal and discover in him even more strength to fuck her harder and faster.

He stopped for a moment, laughing shortly at her little, disappointed whine. He sat up, panting and hot, brushed away wet strands of hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks, and lifted her legs up on his shoulders. And started to push – slowly at first, savouring the feeling of sliding in and out of her soft, slick channel. Oh, and the sounds she was making – such sweet, little moans, as if she was surprised and amazed by how good it felt. Julian closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to focus and go like this for a while longer if she liked it so much. But he couldn’t. Not if she kept clenching her muscles around his cock like this. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, and there went his effort to be gentle. She was a beautiful mess. Her hair was sprawled around her head, her face flushed, lips parted, eyes closed and brows knitted together. Her chest was heaving, her breasts round and firm, and nipples stiff. With one hand she was gripping the sheets, with the other rubbing her clit, her moves matching Julian's. And lower, he could see his cock, glistening with her arousal, sliding easily in and out between her red, swollen lips; entering her open, welcoming channel again and again, and again, and  _ again _ .

[name] threw her head back and screamed when Julian changed the rhythm from slow and gentle to fast and rough with no other warning than gripping her hips. He groaned with delight. She was so willing and pliant, and took so nicely whatever he gave her.

"Good girl," he purred in the heat of the moment (Asra's influence, no doubt) and for a split second he was afraid he crossed a line. But she only moaned louder and squeezed his cock, making him groan on the sensation. Without missing a beat, he put both her legs on his shoulder, crossed them at the knees and pushed the thighs away from his chest. He wanted to look. And oh, what a view he had – down, between her squeezed thighs, above her round, pert buttocks, his cock pounded into her pink, stretched, leaking hole. Julian moaned and fucked her harder, and then she started to scream. 

" _ Yes _ ! Oh yes, yes, yes,  _ please _ , don’t stop, Julian, please, please, please…!" 

Her begging and nearing orgasm shot through his body like a lightning and went straight to his groin. He bit his lip and squeezed her legs, doing his best to fuck her good. His mouth was dry from panting, his arms were shaking and the muscles on his back and legs were killing him but it was good. It was exhausting. It was rewarding and just plain  _ magnificent.  _ He wanted to use her up, overwhelm her and see her come undone under him.

Her legs started to tremble, her moans became more urgent, her breathing sped up, and a moment later she was coming with a long, loud wail, arching her back from the mattress and clenching her muscles around him so hard he could barely move inside her. And it was enough to bring him to the very edge – her cries, her body shivering with sheer pleasure  _ he _ gave her, and contracting channel gripping his cock, pushing it out. Julian held her hip and forced it all the way back inside, and [name] screamed and whimpered but took him, and that was it - he came, so strong his vision went black, and his whole body contracted and jerked violently, and through his clenched throat came out only a few hoarse moans, as he spilled himself deep inside her, making her his.

A profound wave of relaxation washed over them. [name] closed her eyes and breathed deeply, humming quietly and still trembling from time to time. Julian used the last bit of his strength to put her legs down and then just slumped on the bed next to her. He couldn’t move. He barely breathed. He was spent. [name] flipped on her side and nuzzled his neck and stroked his chest but he wasn't even able to embrace her. He just pressed his cheek to her hair.

However, he did manage to lift his head when he heard a sigh coming from the door to the room.

"Wow," Asra breathed, leaning on the doorway. He was slightly flushed and the outline of his half-hard cock was visible under his loose trousers. "Wow. That was hot."

"Oh my god," [name] propped herself on an elbow, still pressed flush to Julian's side. "I live in a house of peepers."

"Is that so? Then, you fit here perfectly," Asra countered.

[name]'s eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" 

"Oh, right," Julian gasped, then snickered. "I remember."

"See? He remembers."

"What do you remember? There's nothing to remember," she defended her pride with outrage. "You mean  _ that  _ one time? I was in the same  _ bed _ ! What do you think I was supposed to do?" 

"Join?" the men said at the same time. 

"Oh really? I thought we had a rule. And even though, why neither of you ever joins, just stares?"

"Why not?" Asra beamed at them as he came up to the bed and sat next to Julian. He leaned over him and gave him a longing kiss. "When the show is so good? It would be such a shame to miss it."

Julian smiled at the praise and raised his hand to Asra’s cheek and kissed him more.

[name] sighed with a mixture of resignation and content, put her head back on Julian’s shoulder and just watched them kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well, anything not to write To the fugitives... I'm sorry, guys, I'm stuck!
> 
> But I have a tumblr now. Look for [santamalgastadora](https://santamalgastadora.tumblr.com/). You can express your frustration there.


End file.
